Simplify the following expression. $ 3 \times 4 + 5 \times \dfrac{ 8 }{ 2 } $
Answer: $ = 3 \times 4 + 5 \times 4 $ $ = 12 + 5 \times 4 $ $ = 12 + 20 $ $ = 32 $